


Surprise

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write "Nino and Maru have a surprise off."  I... did not do that. Warning: the dialogue is all in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Yoko leaned back out the doorway to check the sign upon entering Kanjani8's green room and finding Nino there, sitting quietly facing the door.

"ニノ?" Yoko asked, a little confused.

Nino's expression soured as he stood up. His eyes were intense as he reached for the hem of his shirt.

"え~!?" Yoko started to laugh nervously, found himself rooted to the spot as Nino slowly pulled off his shirt to reveal... a brassiere?

Nino reached for the button of his pants as if it caused him pain. Yoko said nothing as Nino's pants slid off to reveal the matching bottoms.

Nino crossed his arms under the orange band, and something in the back of Yoko's mind was on the edge of coming together, when Nino said, "サプライズや."

Yoko fell over laughing.


End file.
